


Let it Snow, Let it Snow

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Adam and his girlfriend Amelia are snow in over Christmas Eve





	Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BrideofKyloSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo) in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Adam and Amelia are snowed in for Christmas.

As long as Adam had lived in Brooklyn, he had never seen a snowstorm this bad, especially so close to Christmas. They had suspended all travel so everyone was pretty much stuck in the city for the holidays.  
Not that Adam minded that. He has only agreed to come home for the holidays to avoid the guilt trip from his parents. He actually wanted to spend Christmas at home with Amelia, his girlfriend, so the fact that his train home to Vermont had been canceled was great news.  
“Shit, it’s cold!” Adam exclaimed as they entered Amelia’s apartment building with their groceries. “I swear my nuts are gonna freeze off.”  
Amelia just nodded in agreement as she shook the snow off her hair. She had to agree that it was cold, and she grew up in Punxsutawney. “Least we were able to get some food.”  
Adam had to agree with her there. He had thought they’d be lucky to get even the basics like milk or bread but they were able to stock up on a fair amount of food. Plus they were able to find a space heater and small generator, not that they expected to lose power but it was better to be prepared.  
As they started to put away the groceries, Amelia’s phone rang. She groaned when she saw the caller ID. It was her half-brother Ryan.  
“Hey, Ryan,” she said into the receiver, trying to not sound annoyed he was calling.  
“Hey, I’m at the train station and your train isn’t here,” he stated, clearly irritated. “Where the hell are you?”  
“They canceled all trains out of the city so I’m stuck at home,” Amelia explained. “I left a message on Mom’s phone to let you guys know.”  
“Why the fuck would you do that? You know she never checks her messages,” Ryan complained. “Why didn’t you call Dad or me? I’m the one stuck picking you up.”  
“Well, for starters, I don’t have your new number. And sorry, I thought Mom would check her messages. I told her there was a storm coming and I didn’t know if I’d be able to get out in time.”  
Ryan let out a frustrated sigh. “Mom told you that you should have taken an earlier train. Jesus Christ, you never listen.”  
“I had to work,” Amelia replied, her annoyance at her younger brother slowly building. “It’s not like I can just take off whenever I want to. Even if I did, everything was booked. I was lucky to get a ticket at all.”  
“Whatever,” Ryan remarked, his voice dripping with contempt.  
“Ryan, no one can get out of New York City. They’ve closed down EVERYTHING. No trains are going out, no planes are flying out, no cabs are running. Even the subway is shut down. They’ve even told people not to drive. NO ONE is traveling.”  
“What about that guy you’re seeing? Is he there?”  
“The fuck does Adam being here have to do with this conversation?”  
“So he is there. I fucking knew it. You’re making up excuses so you can stay there with him. Fucking hell, you’re so fucking selfish”  
“Why do you all of a sudden care if I visit at all?”  
“You know what? I don’t care if you ever come back home to visit. So you just stay there in that dump of your apartment in New York and keep fucking whichever guy you are, you self-centered whore!”  
Amelia angrily hung up and threw her phone onto the coffee table. She shoved a pillow in her face and let out a loud scream of frustration into the pillow, flopping down on the couch when she was done.  
“Was that your mom?” Adam asked from the kitchen.  
“No, my dumb-ass of a brother,” Amelia huffed as she sat up. “Apparently I’m a self-centered whore because my train got canceled and I’m stuck here with you.” She groaned again and flopped backward onto the couch. “Ugh, he is such a fucking asshole. And my mom and step-dad wonder why I rarely visit.”  
Adam sat down next to her. He picked up a headband lying on the coffee table with reindeer antlers and put them on. Amelia giggled at him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
Adam returned the kiss, the two of the melting onto the couch. Amelia reached up and threaded her fingers through Adam’s soft raven hair, the touch of her fingers on his scalp sending a wave of ecstasy up and down Adam’s spine. He moaned as he snaked his right hand under her top, his large hand fondling her bra covered boob. His left hand traveled towards the junction of her thighs and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off her hips. Amelia let out a soft moan as Adam began to stroke her through the cloth of her underwear.  
Amelia pulled her shirt over her head and Adam reached around to unhook her lacy black bras, freeing her breasts.  
“God your tits are so fucking gorgeous,” Adam moaned as he ran his thumbs over her nipples.  
“What about my pussy?” Amelia asked.  
“I fucking love your pussy,” Adam replied as he slipped his right hand into her panties and ran his fingers along her wet folds. He gently pushed a finger inside her; Amelia emitted a tiny gasp as Adam moved his finger in and out of her sex.  
“Oh Adam,” she moaned as she nibbled her lower lip.  
Adam pulled his finger out and helped Amelia up to sitting position in the corner of the couch, gently pulling her red boy shorts off. Amelia spread her legs, her blue eyes filled with a mix of need and lust. God, she wanted, no, she needed Adam to pleasure her as only he could. It was like he knew all the ways to make her melt, to make her moan and squirm with just a simple touch.  
Adam kissed a trail from her neck down her stomach, stopping just above her essence. He used his fingers to spread her folds of skin, exposing her nub at the top of her opening; he ran his tongue over the tiny bud, sending a wave of bliss down Amelia’s spine.  
“Oh fuck,” she breathed as Adam lapped her clit.  
Adam responded to her cries by licking harder. Amelia threw her head back, gripping the sides of the sofa tightly.  
Before she knew it, Amelia came, he body quaking. She let out a scream and bucked her hips upwards crashing into Adam’s lips.  
Adam slowly pulled away as Amelia lay panting. He pulled his shirt off and removed his jeans, giving his already swollen cock a few quick strokes. He placed the tip of his penis at Amelia’s opening and slowly pushed it in.  
Amelia arched her back and let out a moan as Adam filled her. She gasped as he paused to let her adjust to his girth.  
Once Amelia had time to adjust, Adam slowly began to pump his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Amelia’s sheath with ease.  
“Fuck your cock feels so good inside me,” Amelia breathed as Adam vigorously fucked her.  
“You like my cock?”  
Amelia nodded. “I fucking love your cock.”  
Adam just moved his hips faster.  
“Fuck, that’s it,” Amelia moaned. “Oh yes, harder, harder! Ahhhhh, oh shit! Right there!”  
“Touch you’re your clit for me,” Adam said  
Amelia reached down and rubbed her bud. She opened her mouth in a silent scream.  
“That’s it,” Adam said with a grin. “Show me that pretty come face of your.”  
He leaned down and deeply kissed Amelia. She pulled him closer with a hand in his hair, her fingers hurrying their pace on her clit.  
“Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming!” she whimpered.  
“Come for me,” Adam cooed at her.  
“I’m… I’m… I’m… AHHHHHHHHHH!” Amelia let out a lustful scream as her body trembled, her orgasm hitting her with full force.  
Adam soon followed, releasing himself into her with a deep-throated groan. He collapsed against the couch and pulled Amelia in, hugging her close. She snuggled into his massive bare chest, savoring the moment.  
“I love you,” Adam murmured into her hair.  
“I love you too,” Amelia replied with a smile, leaving a soft kiss on Adam’s chest.  
Amelia didn’t care if they were snowed in for a month. She was with the person she loved most and that was the only Christmas gift she really wanted.


End file.
